


Not with a bang...but a whimper

by orphan_account



Series: Smut Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Forced blow job, Incest, M/M, Punishment, Rape, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Voldemort thinks it is about time Draco Malfoy is punished for his failures. His lessons aren't easily learned however, as Draco is about to find out.





	Not with a bang...but a whimper

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings, bad things afoot.

The pathetic excuse for a boy had failed the Dark Lord more than enough. It was time for punishment, otherwise his other followers might think he was soft and allowed such weakness. But what punishment would be fitting? The Dark Lord mused with a smirk. He could see the fear in Lucius’ eyes as his son was brought forward.

The boy shook, why he was such a cowardly runt of a thing, perhaps it would be more humane to just put him out of his misery? Still despite his obvious shortcomings, the boy was a looker. Yes. He could have a use after all. What better way to punish Lucius for his failure of a son, than by defiling that son like the worthless whore he was?

Even better, the brat was likely a virgin, after all he was a true pure blood heir and was likely waiting till marriage. Voldemort could hardly contain his anticipation at being the first one to violate the pure supple flesh of the one before him. He decided it would be even better to have his followers present for the first time, after all losing your virginity was a special occasion and what better way to further humiliate the Malfoy’s than by seeing the young scion begging for mercy that would not come. It would remind everyone who was in charge, and he wanted to savour this moment.

“Draco, come here.” Voldemort summoned the trembling boy forward. He could see the terror that was written plainly on the blonde’s face and it aroused him further.

  
He watched with malice as Draco crawled towards him, tears streaming down his face. “Kneel.” The Dark Lord commanded before grasping the metallic chains around his whore’s neck to pull him closer. No… please.. no.. Draco’s mind was in a frenzy as the Dark Lord pulled down his pants to reveal his scaly member. It was huge. Draco panicked as the oversized cock came up towards is steadfastly closed lips. He must have used an enlargement charm was the only thought his panicking mind threw at him as the turgid scent struck his nose. Draco’s heart was racing so fast that he wondered how it had not burst out of his chest by now.

“Open wide my pet.” Came the Dark Lord’s voice with a smirk. Draco was reluctant to obey, scared witless by any form of action. This seemed to amuse his master further, and he felt cold hands wrench his jaw open. “Ah that’s better. I’d recommend getting it as wet as possible my sweet, it will help with later activities.”

Please no came the panicked shout amidst the pounding in Draco’s head. He knew he was going to be raped, and he knew it was going to hurt if the girth and length of that thing was anything to judge by. Suppressing a shudder, he allowed his mouth to envelope the Dark Lord as much as he could. This was admittedly not very far and he felt overwhelming panic when fingers clutched firmly in his hair dragging him closer and closer to the dark pubic hairs. His throat throbbed at the intrusion and he struggled to breathe. The taste was putrid and he almost gagged on that alone. As if sensing his discomfort, the Dark Lord fucked his face faster and harder, jamming his flesh further and further down his throat.

Draco tried not to shake. He felt humiliated and disturbed the animalistic grunts that the Dark Lord was making in response to his actions. He knew his father was watching and he felt more than a little ashamed at the predicament he had been put in. The long thrusts that plunged the depth of his throat became stuttered, and Draco sighed in relief as he thought that the brutal assault must be coming to an end. He could hear murmurs from the monster above him, vicious praises and lewd comments that made Draco feel more than a little sick.   
The cock delved deep within his throat and suddenly came. Hot liquid spewed forth volcanically and Draco’s attempts to expel the sickening substance from his mouth were thwarted as his face was held fixed. Draco gulped, struggling to breath, disgusted at the sticky mess that covered his cheeks from the excess seed. He was too scared to vomit, but the nausea wasn’t far from the surface of his emotions.

“You’ve actually done something well Draco. I might not kill you after all.” The Dark Lord declared grandly as Draco waited with abated breath. “Still, there must be punishment for your extensive failures. Tell me? What do children normally get for punishment?”

He trembled, unsure whether to answer or not. He didn’t want to make his master angrier than he already was, and he didn’t know the desired answer. The Dark Lord stared at him with red rimmed eyes, seeming to expect acknowledgement so Draco shook his head timidly.

“No? You don’t know? Well I know that children tend to get a thorough spanking from their fathers when they misbehave. Lucius, come here.” The Dark Lord smiled cruelly as he wandlessly transfigured a priceless dining table in to some sort of wooden block, complete with restraints. “Perhaps if you’d disciplined your son more often he wouldn’t be such a failure now. Never mind though, we will beat your mistakes out of him.”

Draco’s stomach lurched as he felt hands grasp at his naked torso roughly. He was pulled towards the wooden block determinedly, face flushed as he was bent over and restrained forcefully on the wooden block. He cringed, knowing that his arse was on show for all, and he felt shamefully vulnerable with his exposition.

“Now Lucius. I am going to give you the opportunity to correct your wrongs. I want you to punish your son with your bare hands. Let him learn the lessons you never taught him.” The Dark Lord commanded, ignoring Lucius’ small sounds of protest. He knew his servant would do as he asked, he was too afraid for anything else.

“How many my Lord?” Came Lucius’ weak voice and Draco felt dizziness at the fact his father was going to spank his bare arse in front of everyone.

“Twenty to start with. I want to hear him count every single one. Got to make sure he feels you after all.” The cruel laughter was joined by nervous titters from the other onlookers.

Draco tended reflexively as he heard his father approach. He wanted to cry, but he’d already shed so many tears to no avail. Instead it was terror and humiliation that dominated his thoughts presently. He thought he heard a murmured apology before the first strike came down hard.

His arse throbbed from just the first strike and he had to bite back a shriek. “Why isn’t he counting Lucius? I want five more added.” The Dark Lord demanded, and Draco quickly proceeded to obey the command and counted out loud.

Thwack. The next blow struck his smooth cheeks with a loud snap. “Two.” Sobbed Draco, he had learned not to hesitate in counting, he didn’t know how much of this he could take. As it was, his cheeks were already throbbing, he wouldn’t be surprised to have bruises.

The hits came faster as time went on. His arse was just one large pulsating piece of flesh by the time Lucius had finished. Draco had been crying profusely after the tenth strike, the humiliating pain shattering his breaking point. He knew his father had gone as easy as he could on him, but the blows had still stung his delicate cheeks.

“Now Draco has started to learn his lesson, he may be worthy to receive me. Prepare the boy Lucius.” The command struck fear in Draco’s heart and he trembled in his restraints.

“Prepare my Lord?” Lucius’ voice shook with barely contained fear and dread.

“Yes Lucius. Unless you want your son to take me dry, I’d get him ready for my cock. The better you do this, the less pain he will be in after all.”

“Oh..oh.. okay my Lord.” The senior Malfoy stuttered his agreement and it seemed for a long while that he would disobey. Then he hesitantly began to trace his finger around his son’s virgin hole.

Draco felt his father’s fingertips ghost along his taut pucker and he shuddered. He could not believe he was about to be violated by his own father, yet he was trapped here in front of everyone with no means of escape. Suddenly a wetness began to make its way inside Draco and he could help the groan that escaped his mouth at the intrusion.

Lucius had wet his index finger with his tongue before slowly easing it in to his son’s tight heat. He flushed at the groans of approval that were forcibly ripped from his heir’s mouth as he continued his exploration.

The long digit finally sunk the entire way in, and Draco shivered at the illicit intrusion. Slowly the finger rocked back and forth, rotating slightly to widen his narrow channel. He could only whimper at the violation that had started to spark pleasure deep within him.

Suddenly the finger was pulled out, only to be replaced by two. It hurt. The burning pleasure spreading as his insides were stretched open thoroughly. He could feel his father scissoring his fingers with him, moving them to widen his hole as much as possible. The occasional moan was wrought from his lips as he felt a sway of arousal from the indecent act. He hated his body’s betrayal, but the penetration felt good to his virgin arse.

“Oh!” Draco yelled in surprise as a shock wave of pleasure sprung through him at his father’s fingers brushing along his prostrate. His father seemed to realise the spot that caused him pleasure and began to speed up the rubbing of his fingers in that area. Draco wanted to cry at the sheer ecstasy he was being given, despite the horrifying situation it had come from.

“Enough. I still want him to feel me Lucius.” The Dark Lord commanded and Draco felt bereft at the absence of his father’s fingers. His heart lurched in his chest. He knew his master’s cock was much much bigger than his father’s two fingers, and he knew that he was going to be stretched unbearably.

The Dark Lord’s hands swept over his burning cheeks, sending a hiss of pain to the flesh. He squeezed maliciously, laughing at Draco’s pained whimper. “You’ll have to get used to pain my pet. If I decide to let you live.”

With those words the Dark Lord clutched at Draco’s cheeks, forcing them to spread wide apart and plunged swiftly within him. Draco cried out with a shriek, he could feel his insides shredding from the thick penetration. He felt like his nerve endings were on fire as the Dark Lord began to thrust viciously inside his depths. He could only sob throughout the onslaught as the hardness pounded him faster and faster. A sob choked in his throat as the cock explored further still inside him, almost protruding at the skin of his stomach. The Dark Lord only laughed menacingly at the boy’s distress, delighted to be causing so much pain to the tight heat.

“Don’t worry Draco. Since you made me come earlier, I can last for a long time. Though I must say, you do feel exquisite.” The ploughing continued throughout the threats and Draco tried to escape his reality to no avail. The cock just rammed into him over and over again, bringing him back to his present nightmare.

Finally, the Dark Lord’s breath hitched and his thrust became faster and wilder as he tore at the abused skin. He came forcefully in the boy’s arse, letting his come drip down his slave’s shaking legs. Righting himself, the Dark Lord spoke to the rapt audience grandly.

“I shall be leaving my pet here for the time being. Feel free to use him. After all, he’s here to prove his worth.”

The crowd of death eaters cheered, glad for some fresh meat. Draco shuddered pathetically. So this was the way his life would end, not with a bang, but a whimper. 


End file.
